Recently, so-called thin display apparatuses including a liquid crystal display panel are in a wide use. For such a display apparatus, various modifications have been made to decrease the width of a frame outside the display screen.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the following display apparatus. This display apparatus is configured such that an optical sheet is positioned by a panel support portion that supports a display panel. In this manner, light incident on the display panel after passing the optical sheet does not easily become uneven, and there is no need to separately provide another portion to support the display panel in addition to the portion positioning the optical sheet. Thus, the width of the frame is further decreased.